No Title, All Words
by Mariano815
Summary: Son Goten's favorite activities include listening to music, playing music, and making Marron's life a living nightmare. Unfortunately for Goten, Marron's been away in boarding school for three years. But this year, she has finally decided to tackle the


A/N Okie dokie, so just to put a few things out there, this is an A/U. If you have any questions about the character's ages, feel free to ask. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter EXCEPT Katrana and Nate. I'm done talking, so enjoy!!!

No Title, All Words 

Chapter One: Whoever Invented the "Reunion" Needs to be Shot.

As the sun rose over the top of the mountains to shine through the windows of the Son household, what would seem to be just another day dawned and graced the world with its presence. The sun crept through the shadows of an eighteen year-old boy's bedroom, battling the dark into hiding, to reveal the light that would inflict itself on the sleeping teenager. Sitting up to rub the sleepiness from his eyes, the teenager sighed as he ran his fingers through the locks of his jet black hair, which after being released instantly fell back to the exact position they were in before. This day, thus far, was a typical day in the life of Goten Son, and seemed as if it was going to be just another 'normal' summer day. That is, if you could call Goten's life normal.

"Sit up, rub eyes. Stretch, and sigh," Goten recited quietly as he strained his brain to remember which mental task he had forgotten. He whispered the list quietly to himself twice more before recalling that he hadn't stretched yet this morning. Knowing he would never be able to carry out the grueling obstacle of getting out of bed, Goten stretched his tired muscles until he was confident that he would have no problems with the day ahead.

"Oh big brother of mine," a female voice called out in a singsong tone while walking down the hall. Just as Goten made a reach for the door, it swung open and he was left face to face with the edge of the door, as his younger sister Katrana barged into his room. Katrana giggled as she flopped down onto Goten's bed.

"What's up asshole?"

"Nothing, just preparing for the trying day ahead. And yourself, your whoreness?" Goten questioned while checking to make sure his nose wasn't broken, bleeding, or deformed in any way. While he was sure the notch in Owen Wilson's nose made him stand above the every day human being, Goten was actually quite fond of his perfectly normal nose.

"Ah, nothing really. Just trying to figure out what to wear to that stinking adult end of the summer party at Krillin's," Katrana sighed.

Goten sat down next to his little sister and nudged her arm slightly, "Oh? Are we trying to impress a certain someone? Presumably, Trunks, my bestest best friend in the world?"

"What are you two years old? No!" She defensively stated while sitting up to nudge him back a bit. Then she quickly changed the subject, "But you wanna know what mom told me this morning? Marron's actually going to be there. Now that she's transferred to a private school, instead of that stiffed-shirt boarding school, she starts classes on a normal day. I haven't seen her in, well, a long time. I'm curious to find out if she's grown up any."

"I doubt it. I mean really, she's been in a nerdy boarding school her whole life. She's still as sheltered as ever. I doubt even a private school is going to change her. Honestly, the only way she could be any more sheltered is if she was home schooled." Goten smuggly said as he placed his arm around his sisters shoulders and sighed reminiscently. "But, in either case, tormenting her will always be one of my most favorite pastimes."

Katrana sighed, "You know, she is in high school now. You and your friends could try to be a little nicer. She can't be that bad. Plus, it's not her fault she's sheltered. I mean, if I was Krillin, and I had the choice of having my daughter at boarding school or around Master Roshi, it wouldn't be a hard pick. Besides, you and I would more than likely have been worse off if mom had her way. She was going to home school us until high school just like Gohan had been."

"Ah, yes but I believe a girlfriend-in-law of ours help in that dilemma, so therefore it's not an issue. I think you just have a soft spot for nerdy little girls," Goten smiled as he placed Katrana in a headlock to give her a noogie.

Katrana slipped out of Goten's hold, "All I'm saying is, let bygones be bygones, and try not to show how big of an ass you really are." With a flip of long black hair, Katrana left her brother's room.

"Mom! Please! Just let me pick out my own outfit!" Fifteen-year-old Marron McBane whined. She was the spitting image of her mother, from her looks to her temper, and right now she was in a huff over her clothing option. She pushed the pink monstrosity, that her mother had mistakenly called a dress, out of her hands into her mother's.

"Now Marron, I really don't see what the big deal is. Pink looks good on you, it's a lady-like color, and you like it," her mother said with a frown.

"Yes, but when coming face to face with those jerks it does nothing but aid in my humiliation. This is the first time I'm going to see those jerk-faces in years, and I would like to give them as little ammo as possible. Don't you understand? Their sole mission in life is to make me miserable!" Marron pouted as she flopped face first on her bed.

Her mother took a seat next to her and stroked the girl's blonde hair soothingly. "You know, Trunks, Nate, and Goten aren't that bad."

Marron sat up. "Correction! Nate and Trunks aren't that bad. They usually back off. In fact they would probably never even start in on me if it weren't for Goten. That Son is a bad apple. After looking at their Father who is completely clueless, then Gohan who's clueless but can recite the most recent encyclopedia from A to Z and never falter, then Katrana who's just a fluke in the whole family tree. Then Goten... is a total… well I can't think of a single word that would be appropriate. Honestly, I don't know how any of them have the same chromosomes as Chi-Chi."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've had a crush on him for all of these years," her mother teased.

Marron blushed, gasped and quickly sat up. "Mother! Are you insane? How could a girl possibly like some guy that has done nothing but torture her from the day she was born!?"

Her mother stood, laid down the dress, and turned to leave. "I'm just saying. You don't have to wear the dress, but I don't think you have many more options."

Once her mother was out of the room, Marron lay back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Guys. Can't live with 'em, can't...nope I've got nothing."

Marron sighed, sat up again, and headed to her closet. Once discovering the whole world was against her at this very moment in time, she opened her closet and began to examine her options.

"Shit. Mom was right. All I really have is my school uniforms and variations of pink." Marron slammed her closet door in frustration. She then walked over to her bed, grabbed a pillow and attempted to smother her voice she cried, "KAMI WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?!?" After receiving no reply Marron collapsed onto her bed.

After a quick shower, Goten went downstairs to eat a bit of breakfast. His mother had already fixed him a plate. He sat down and began to eat, while watching his mother hustle around the kitchen to finish preparing her portion of the meal that would be served that evening.

"Morning mom. Breakfast is great as usual."

Chi-Chi glared him. "Goten Andrew Son, you will not pick on that poor little girl today, or you will not live to see your senior year of high school. Are we clear?"

Goten dropped his fork in shock, "What did Kat tell you?"

Chi-Chi turned away, "Goten, you have been my son for eighteen years. Before that I carried you for nine months. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm very well aware of your every action. Every time you see that girl you do nothing but poke fun at her. You do everything in your power to make her life miserable and I won't stand by and watch it happen any more. She is scared to death to see you, and you will behave. Is that understood?"

Goten looked as his plate. "Yes ma'am." Goten paused. "I can't even poke a little fun for old times sake?"

Chi-Chi turned to him picking up a near by frying pan. "Goten, if you know what's best for you, you will finish your breakfast and get out of my sight before I am forced to kill you."

Goten nodded and quickly finished what was left. He then went outside to find his father, who at the time was trying to find any excuse in the book not to have to load all the packages into the car by himself. His son Goten was the answer to his prayers.

"Hey dad. Want some help?"

Goku looked at his younger son and smiled. "Sure! Your mom really has outdone herself this time. She's been cooking for the past four days straight."

Goten smiled as he picked more packages up. "Yeah I know. She's totally in stressed out mom mode. It's times like this I wish Gohan wasn't engaged and out of the house. Then she wouldn't notice me as much and threaten to kill."

Goku laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But just think. Videl isn't much more relaxed than your mother. I think in all honesty he got the short end of the stick."

"Yeah she does have her moments. Dad can I ask you something?"

Goku looked at Goten with a baffled expression, not far off from the look Goku normally wore on his face. "Uh… sure. I don't know if I'll have a good answer, but shoot."

Goten sat on the end of the car and smiled. "How the hell'd you end up marrying mom anyway?"

Goku laughed and sat next to him. "You wanna know the truth?"

Goten smiled. "Well sure. I mean, it has to be a pretty interesting story."

"I suppose. Well, the first time I met your mother, I didn't know if she was a girl or boy, so I sorta violated her." Goku put his hand behind his head, as he often did, and laughed.

"Looking back it's really funny. She thought I liked her and made me promise to marry her and at the time I thought marriage was food so I agreed. We went our separate ways and years passed before I even saw her again. We ended up fighting each other in a world tournament. She made a wager that if she won the tournament I would have to marry her. Your mom was not an easy opponent either. Eventually, I won though and she was heart broken so I told her and the whole crowd that I would marry her anyway."

Goten was crestfallen. "That's it? Man… I thought it would be a lot more interesting. Then again, this is you. I mean, you've had enough excitement in your life, why worry about girls, huh?"

Goku shoved Goten playfully, "Yeah I guess. Now let's get this finished before we really piss your mother off."

Marron stared at the clock in her bedroom. "Fifteen minutes. I have to find an outfit in fifteen minutes. That's not bad. Just… breathe. Inhale. Exhale." Marron cried out in frustration.

"Oh it's just no use! I could never come up with anything in fifteen minutes. I have to wear that damn dress. I can't even do anything with my hair. I have to wear pigtails again. This is not my day." Marron shrieked as she frantically ran about her room to make herself look as presentable as the circumstances would allow.

Just as Marron was about to begin pummeling her pillows, there was a knock on the door. Marron sighed and opened it. "Oh… hi Papa!"

Krillin's smile turned quickly into a frown. "You're not ready yet. They're going to be here in-"

"Fifteen minutes I know! Believe me I know. I was just about to get ready. What do you need dad?"

The ex-monk walked into his only daughter's room and shut the door, slightly looking around as if some one was listening and watching his ever move.

"I just wanted to ask how you're feeling." Krillin whispered, "I know you haven't seen most of these guys in a few years, and I know it will be overwhelming. But I guess I just want to make sure you're going to be ok."

Marron sat on her bed. "Well I guess. It's not like I have a choice, right?" Marron gave her father a weak smile.

Krillin gave his daughter a hug. "That's my girl. Now hurry up. I can feel somebody getting close."

"Uh...dad why are you whispering?"

Krillin laughed nervously before speaking normal, "That's a good question." He chuckled a bit then left the room.

Marron could help but wonder if dying had any negative effect on the brain, and if it did, dying as many times as her father had could not be good for anyone's mental health.

Smiling slightly Marron pick up 'the pink monstrosity" and slipped into her outfit. "Ok Marron. You can do this. Just ignore everything he says. Better yet, ignore him, he's a jerk. You're bigger than him. You're probably smarter too."

Once she finished dressing Marron examined herself in the mirror. "Well, I guess the dress isn't that bad. I mean, it shows that I'm not flat. That's one less subject on which Goten Son has ammo on and that's a plus."

After checking herself in the mirror one last time, she tried flipping her pigtails confidently over her shoulders only to have them fall back in front of her shoulders.

Marron sighed and made her way down the stairs. Once she skillfully avoided the old pervert, she made her way to the kitchen. "Hey mom, is there anything else I can do?"

18 looked at her daughter. "Well don't you look cute?"

Marron cringed at the word cute. Puppies and children under the age of five were cute, not teenage girls. She began to open her mouth in retaliation but was cut off.

"Actually, if you would help me start carrying all of this to the table outside I would appreciate it greatly."

Marron sighed and picked up a bowl. "Boy. I'm glad I'll never have to be married to a saiyan. They eat way more than I want to cook."

Eighteen laughed, "Yes. That's the main reasons I like your father so much."

"I heard that!" was yelled from the short man in the living room.

Marron giggled. "Well I would guess so. Mom… I'm nervous."

"Oh," Eighteen hugged her daughter, "I know sweetie, but I promise that everything will be ok. Now chin up. Goku and the gang are here."

Marron looked to the sky nervously. "Ok, game face Marron. It's go time." While her parents went to greet the arriving Son family, Marron continued to bring bowls to the outside table.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little blonde haired, blue eyed girl," a voice called from behind the screen of the backdoor.

Marron turned with a forced smile. "Well if it isn't Son, Goten."

Goten walked towards her with a smile, "Still wearing the pigtails I see." He mocked while taking the ends of her pigtail and flipping them. " I mean, I'm sure you read Cosmo as much as me, but I thought this was one of the hair fashions that was never coming back."

Marron kept her smile, "Well, you know what they say. Good things never die."

Goten arrived in front of her, and put his arm around her. She tried to pull away, but it was useless.

He smiled and leaned up next to her and whispered, "There seems to be only one problem then. They were never a 'good thing.'" He released her shoulders and headed for the food.

Marron turned around fuming. Gritting her teethe, she muttered, "Why I oughta-"

"OH MY GOD MARRON!"Marron turned just in time to have Katrana give her the biggest hug she'd ever received. "Um… hi Katty?"Katrana released her and beamed. "Oh my gosh just look at you! You're absolutely gorgeous! How have you been? We have so much to catch up on! Come on, let's go to your room!" Kat grabbed her hand and began to drag her inside.

Marron smiled and thought, 'This may not be so bad after all.'

"No way dude. Motion City's show was definitely better than Emery's, hands down!" Trunks Briefs argued slapping his hand on the table to emphasis his point.

Nate Satan in turn shook his head in disappointment. "But did you see their drummer and keyboardist? They were fuckin' nuts!"

Goten laid back in the hammock smiling. "Trunks, just give it up. You're not going to win."

Trunks glared at Goten. "So you're siding with Nate then? I see where your true loyalty lies. Just remember that I can still kick your ass."

Goten sat up. "Oh please. Besides, I'm not siding with Nate, nor am I siding with you. In fact, I think neither of them compare to Reel Big Fish's show."

Trunks and Nate looked at each other.

"Well…" Trunks began.

"I suppose you're right," Nate finished.

"But what about The Hush Sound and Panic! At the Disco?" Trunks fought.

"Jesus friggin' Christ," Goten groaned as he lay back to avoid the argument.

"Dude, totally the Hush Sound…"

"Now don't tell me that you boys are going to spend the whole evening sitting around arguing about which summer show was the best now are you? Because you know, it wouldn't be an argument without me."

Goten jumped out of the hammock. "Dude Gohan! 'Bout time you got here dickhead. Where the hell have you been?"

Gohan smiled. "Where the hell do you think? The girlfriend wouldn't let me leave. Now boys, let's get this party started," he continued as he tossed a beer to each of them.

Trunks smiled as he popped his open. "See, this is why I love you."

Gohan took a seat, "And that is why I don't swing that way. Oh and do not tell your mothers or Videl or they'll have my head. You're all my brothers… in some form or another."

The four of them downed their beers quickly and kicked back to relaxed.

"So. How's living with my sister? She's a bitch isn't she?" Nate teased.

"No. You just have to get past her defensive side, and after that she's harmless," Gohan winked. "So Goten, I hear that your favorite subject of torture has chosen to grace us with her presence again."

Goten flipped him off. "Yeah you can shove it. She hasn't changed and it's been over 3 years. It's almost like she was asking for me to be an ass. And if a lady asks, me being the gentleman I am, must give in to the rigorous demands."

"Hey Trunks, do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I think it's some BULL SHIT!"

Nate and Trunks laughed.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Yeah that was real witty, guys. And pray tell, what else would it be?"

Trunks shrugged. "Well you know how ecstatic yours and hers parents would be if you two hooked up."

"And she's awfully cute," Nate added.

"But lemme see, COMPLETELY ILLEGAL," Goten said.

"So, you're agreeing with them?" Gohan teased.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, you didn't say anything against her being cute. All you said was that it would be 'completely illegal,' instead of the obvious if you didn't have any feelings for her, completely wrong. So logically speaking, you agreed with them."

Goten stood, "You're the worst brother in the world." Aggrivated, Goten left them to find a new source of amusement.

Nate smiled as he looked at Gohan, "Dude. Your brother didn't really think we were serious did he?"

Trunks laughed, "Seriously. Like Marron and Goten would ever get together. That'd be like, I dunno, Britney Spears filling in for the lead singer of Hawthorne Heights."

Gohan smirked, "Ah yes, but do you forget that that's what everybody said about your parents?"

Trunks and Nate stared at Gohan with faces full of hope that he was joking.

Gohan smiled, "I know, I know. The day Goten and Marron get together is the day my father says he's not hungry."


End file.
